William Lepidus
William Aemilius Lepidus III (ウィリアムレ・アエミリアス・ピドゥス・III, Uiriamu Amiriusu Repidosu III) was the Chancellor (首相, Shūsho) of the Soul Society of Britannia. He was heralded as the founder of modern Britannia, due to the major reforms that he made to the society's structure as Chancellor. Biography Despite his appearance, William led Britannia for over millennia, taking over from his predecessor from the Bähr family. He was responsible for the power distribution of the Royal Guard and the system where an aide-de-camp varied depending on the lord in charge. After the Twelfth Division Rebellion, William created the Guard Division to prevent the crisis that resulted from the rebellion from occurring again. However, he did not ban the use of the kidō gun. Instead, William ordered that all division headquarters store a small cache of kidō guns as emergency equipment. Personality and traits Despite his status as Chancellor, William was a womanizer. He preferred to be in the company of beautiful women and enjoying a good glass of wine than take charge in affairs. However, William was not without his own set of ideals, since he was pivotal in the reforms that shaped Britannia into its most recent form. When he was needed, William could take the responsibility necessary to handle problems within the society, seen in the creation of the Guard Division. But, he would usually leave his tasks not quite finished and allow his subordinates to complete the tasks instead. Unlike other leaders of the Reitaikei, William lacked battle experience. He often contemplated war as an option in foreign relations, though he usually prioritized other methods first. Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Although his reputed strength was large, it also lacked control due to William's lack of training as a Britannian royal guard. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: William flirted with women with flashy skills using his foil-shaped soul blade. Soul Blade Viper was the soul blade of William, taking the form of a foil. According to Karlest Yates, Viper was in constant release form due to the great, yet uncontrolled, spiritual pressure that William possessed. There were several abilities connected to William's soul blade, each requiring five seconds to recharge. * Riposte allowed William to temporarily slow the movement of everything around him, giving him the opportunity for a clean counter-attack. William favored the use of riposte to temporarily disable his opponent for a remise. * Remise, although it usually took a moment for William to prepare, was devastating when it connected with the victim through a piercing wound. It caused the recipient of the ability to lose control of his or her own senses, becoming highly disoriented and unfocused. The sensation was described as being similar to extreme dizziness. Since it was difficult to mentally train oneself to resist any sort of mental effects, the remise often resulted in the incapacitation of the victim. It is currently unknown if William has achieved the final form. Behind the scenes Although created by Seireitou, the character was expanded upon by Lavi. William takes influence from the Norman King William I of England and his family name originated from the Roman patrician. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Britannia Category:Chancellors Category:Seireitou